


За неимением подходящих слов

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Friendship/Love, M/M, Nonverbal Communication, Written for Sherlock Seattle booklet, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон знает, что, когда поступки говорят достаточно громко, слова становятся не нужны.





	За неимением подходящих слов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For Lack of Better Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369089) by [SincerelyChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyChaos/pseuds/SincerelyChaos). 



Люди всегда хотят, чтобы Джон Ватсон выражал свои мысли с помощью слов. Джон же находит, что намного легче делать это посредством поступков. Почти одновременно спасая и отнимая жизни, Джон знает, что, когда поступки говорят достаточно громко, слова становятся не нужны.

А потом в него попадает пуля. Раздробленная лопатка, одна за другой две инфекции. 

Вернувшись в Лондон, Джон обнаруживает, что поступки и способности, на которые он раньше опирался, заменены на трость.

*** **I** ***

− Джон, я хочу вас попросить, чтобы вы прекратили концентрировать внимание на моих заметках − и на моих словах − и сосредоточились на вербализации того, что с вами происходит.

 _Вербализация_ − учитывая правильный стимул, Джон готов был попробовать, но он устал от поездок на двух автобусах до офиса Эллы и от чувства жжения в ноге. Тем не менее, он может пересказать статьи о соматосенсорной амплификации* и диссоциации** из своих старых медицинских учебников, но скорее всего терапевт найдёт описания немного устаревшими. В конце концов, это было больше тринадцати лет тому назад. В то время как Джон был занят тем, что извлекал шрапнель из ран, и его будили по утрам звуки выстрелов, академики из башни из слоновой кости имели возможность тщательно исследовать и обновлять результаты для бедняг, для тех, кто пытался принести пользу миру.

Джон не знал этого, поскольку был слишком занят для того, чтобы обновить свои знания. И теперь, когда у него есть свободное время, он слишком хорошо знает, что то, как вы выражаете свои мысли, не имеет значения.

Он не может сказать ничего, так как кроме шума в его голове, там больше ничего нет.

***

На следующий день после того, как они с Шерлоком встретились, тот чуть не сбивает с ног женщину, когда они выбегают из ресторана Анджело. Не задумываясь, Джон _извиняется_ перед женщиной, когда сам сталкивается с нею на пути к кэбу.

Потом случается погоня, и кровь Джона бурлит в венах, когда он повторяет про себя номера кэба. Джон не уверен, что преследует − кэб или острые ощущения, но, оказывается, что это не имеет значения. После погони они возвращаются в квартиру на Бейкер-стрит, и глядя на Шерлока, он понимает, что погоня важна не меньше, чем дело. А когда раздаётся стук в дверь, и их смех прерывается из-за трости, которую ему вернули, Джон понимает, что в ближайшее время она ему не будет нужна. Вернувшись к прерванному ужину, он ощущает как в венах пузырится адреналин.

*** **II** ***

− Когда ты предложила мне поехать на другую сторону земного шара, чтобы встретиться с твоими старыми друзьями, мне казалось, что у нас всё хорошо, но я преувеличил, не так ли?

Сара расстроена, но скрывает это за напряжённой улыбкой, идущей в комплекте с профессией врача и умением находить общий язык даже с самыми раздражающими пациентами. Джон думает, что это − часть того, почему он так хорошо с ней ладит; она практична и немногословна, и в конце смены её юмор становится язвительней, а выражение лица − более решительным.

Одиннадцать дней в небольшой комнате для гостей, по-видимому, имеют подобный эффект. Джон пытался загладить вину за то, что не ответил на сказанное ему несколько дней назад. Но когда он пробует произнести эти слова про себя, они на вкус как чужие. Это похоже на то, чтобы предложить подделку женщине, которая вам небезразлична, не так ли?

Джон ничего не говорит, и отсутствие словесной реакции ошибочно принимают за безразличие.

***

− Беги! − кричит Джон, изо всех сил пытаясь удержать Джима Мориарти, чтобы Шерлок мог убежать.

Выражение лица Шерлока меняется на полсекунды, но потом оно становится решительным, и ни один из них в итоге никуда не бежит. Вместо этого уходит Мориарти, и это тревожит, но они оба живы, а Шерлок дышит слишком часто, когда освобождает Джона от взрывчатки.

Джон никогда не скажет Шерлоку, что тот ему небезразличен, потому что слова тут не нужны.

*** **III** ***

Поступки − то, что имеет значение, и Джон всегда будет предпочитать это средство коммуникации. Однако Джон начинает понимать, что их не всегда достаточно.

Чашка кофе, которую ему предлагает его лучший друг, оказывается только уловкой для эксперимента с потенциально опасными наркотиками, и после этого все дальнейшие предложения кофе просто не добиваются цели, когда дело доходит до раскаяния. В конце концов самым худшим в фальшивом хаунде оказываются не диссоциация и паника, а то, что всё это время Шерлок за ним наблюдал. Джон не позволяет себе ни резких слов, ни крика, хотя этот мерзавец заслуживает и того, и другого. Он не уверен, какие в этот момент слова слетят с его губ.

Шерлок быстро всё понимает, и на этот раз позволяет чужому молчанию влиять на своё поведение. Шерлок ждёт Джона вместо того, чтобы уехать одному, и делает так несколько раз, что является хорошими изменениями, но Джон находит, что в этом случае столь расплывчатых жестов недостаточно. В конце концов, способен ли Шерлок на чувство раскаяния?

Ответ − который принимает форму заявления − приходит в кэбе, спустя два дня после возвращения из Баскервиля, когда Шерлок внезапно нарушает тяжёлую тишину.

− Я, возможно, неверно рассчитал последствия своего эксперимента. У него оказались неудачные побочные эффекты, и мне ещё предстоит определить, как оценить масштабы... последствий.

Какое-то время в кэбе царит тишина, а потом Шерлок пишет кому-то смс.

− Тебе нужна помощь? − нейтрально спрашивает Джон, сложив руки на груди и глядя на здания, которые мелькают за окном.

Повернув голову, Шерлок кивает, и Джон видит это в отражении окна.

− Хорошо, − говорит Джон, с удивлением обнаруживая, что не чувствует потребности в том, чтобы тот ещё как-то заглаживал свою вину. На этот раз, слова, кажется, достигли цели, и Джон ощущает, как недовольство начинает медленно рассеиваться.

Поступки говорят громко, но между двумя мужчинами, которые мало разбираются в социальных тонкостях, признания ошибок говорят намного громче.

 

И в данный момент этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы доверять друг другу.

***

* − Соматосенсорная амплификация − склонность испытывать ощущения, вызывающие беспокойство.  
** − Диссоциация − бессознательный процесс, при котором мысли и убеждения могут отделяться от их осознания и функционировать независимо, например, позволяя одновременно существовать противоположным точкам зрения по какому-либо вопросу. Диссоциация может быть главным фактором в случае развития у больного реакции бегства и расщепления личности.


End file.
